zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Odessa (One Year War)
Operation Odessa also mentioned by Amuro Ray as Odessa Day was a Turning Point in the One Year War, that would later go down in history as the Most Bloodiest Battle ever conducted by the Earth Federation in the Second Half of the One Year War. The Fall of Odessa would eventually leave Zeon Mascot Heirshy severely damaged where he was declared Deceased by both sides from the hands of the White Demons, and Zeon's major weakning of its hold on Earth. In the weeks following the conclusion of Operation Odessa, the city of Odessa including that of its surroundings were liberated along with most of Europe, eventually ending Zeon's Occupation of Europe. ''History 'One Year War' The city was captured on March 1, UC 0079 during the Principality of Zeon's first Earth Drop Operation. Once captured, it became a large source of much needed resources to Zeon. Odessa was put under the control of Captain M'Quve, who supervised the mining operations here. During the second Half of the War, Heirshy, was transferred to Odessa following both the failed attack on the Trojan Horse in Earth's Orbit, and the death of Garma Zabi by the actions of Char Aznable, he would later play an important role in the Mining base's defense until he was betrayed and sent out to die by Ramba Ral on November 8th, in hopes of defeating the Trojan Horse on his own, and receive a two rank promotion for him and his entire battalion. 'Operation Odessa' On November 7 Odessa became the target of a major Earth Federation counteroffensive aimed at retaking the city. Over the next two days, Federal Forces staged a blitzkrieg attack on the Zeon's defensive lines, breaking through and overwhelming them. On November 9, Federal Forces penetrate the last of the Zeon Occupation Force's defensive lines, despite receiving heavy causalities by Heirshy, whom at the time of these events was moving around the field in the last 2 days repelling several assaults. However he was betrayed by Rambal Ral who gave him falsified orders, which led him to Federation Territory, where he was later attacked and damaged by the White Demons, his ultimate knock out of the Battle would eventually force Zeon to abandon some of the defenses in order to go out and retrieve him before the Federation could capture him. This major weakness in the Zeon ranks would eventually allow the Federation to overrun the final Zeon defense line, triggering an ultimatum from the Zeon commander M'Quve, demanding that Federal Forces withdraw or face a nuclear attack. It is said General Revil simply signals to his communications officers not to respond to M'Quve. Fleeing the battlefield with other top Zeon officials in the Zanzibar-class mobile cruiser ''Madagascar just before Federation forces break through their base, M'Quve launches a single nuclear missile, but it is successfully disarmed by Amuro Ray's RX-78-2 Gundam. ''Aftermath After the battle, Odessa is fully liberated by federation forces, but not before Zeon forces were able to transfer a large amount of Odessa's resources into outer space, for them to use, Heirshy who was barley functional was also transferred out of Odessa where he would spend the rest of the War under the command of Dozle Zabi, until the Battle of Solomon. Remaining Zeon forces isolated on Earth eventually surrender, although some, such as Rear Admiral Yuri Kellerne, find their way to other Zeon-occupied bases, where they escape into space. This battle was the bloodiest battle the Earth Federation ever fought in and was also the turning point of the war. Statistic of the Battle '''Earth Federation:' Mainforce: 3,700,000 troops Reserve: Above 4,000,000 troops Tanks: Above 5,800 units Other combat vehicles: Above 9,000 units MS: 30 units Cannon: Above 25,000 barrels Rocket artillery: Above 10,000 barrels Surface-to-Surface Missiles: 40,000 Aerial fighters: Above 1,800 units Bombers: Above 3,300 units Auxiliary machines: Above 800 units Land cruisers: 12 units of Big Tray-Class Other: 1 unit of Pegasus-class assault carrier, 6 fleets of Earth Federation Navy and unknown amounts of guerrila fighters Principality of Zeon: Mainforce: 900,000 troops (including reinforcement from Africa) Reserve: About 80,000 troops (including reinforcement from Africa) Tanks: Above 2,000 units Other combat vehicles: Above 1,500 units MS: Above 1,100 units Cannon: About 10,000 barrels Rocket artilerry: Above 2,000 barrels Surface-to-Surface Missiles: 20,000 Aerial fighters: Above 600 units Bombers: Above 800 units Auxiliary machines: Above 500 units Land cruisers: 5 units of Dabude-Class Land Battleship and 8 units of Gallop-Class Land Battleship Other: 200 units of Minovsky particle transmitter and 8 U-boat submarines stationed at Arabian Sea Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:One Year War Category:UC 0079 Category:One Year War Engagements